


Wouldn't it be Nice

by Iknowthatineedmyfruends



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowthatineedmyfruends/pseuds/Iknowthatineedmyfruends
Summary: Fig Faeth is going to fall in love after 1 whole year even though she's specifically been trying not to do that or in other words, 50 First Dates human au cause fuck it.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. I Will Never Forget My Night With Figueroth Faeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off of 50 first dates the movie with some minor to major changes, even some of the dialog is the same. I do not claim ownership over this work in very specific ways

Figerouth Faeth cannot count on two hands the number of tourists she's been with. Every week or so they come to Hawaii, all of them single (that she knows of), all of them beautiful, and all of them willing to sleep with her. Asha and Runts and Lily and a whole host of others she can't remember the name of now. There should be a fucking support group for people who've had their worlds rocked by Fig. And one could easily be made for all the people who have had even a taste of her and were left high and dry, feigning for more.

"So tell me, how was Hawaii" their friends will ask, and every one of them has a different story to tell.

"It was unbelievable" one would say " 

"It was the best week of my life" another would say 

"It was just a little vacation romance"

"But she was so sweet"

"she was passionate and fiery" 

"sensual and attentive "

"she roughed me up in all the right ways"

"She took me to all these cool local places"

"She took me cliff diving"

"We went scuba diving"

"Snorkeling" 

"Mountain climbing"

"Well we got a little drunk" Hilda would say

"She gave me a back rub"

"We slow danced"

"In the rain"

"But It wasn't just about the sex one would say"

"She pounded me like a mallard duck” another would say

"It ended kind of weird though"

"When I asked for her phone number"

"She skateboarded away"

"She told me she's married"

"Gay"

"Becoming a nun" 

"She doesn't believe in phones" 

"She just kind of ran away" 

"Said she was on a quest to find her real father"

"Said her dad got stuck under a garage door and she had to get him immediately" 

"She said she was a fellow doctor, married to her job"

"You know it was just a little fling but...."

"I will never forget my week with Figueroth Faeth"


	2. The glare from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Figerouth Faeth

Fig loves her life. Sure her college girlfriend broke up with her and she crashed one of her best friends' boats in a crazy rock star, heartbreak induced bender, and sure she couldn't pay for the damages because she spent all her money on said bender which caused her to get paranoid as hell and give all her money to a charity that helped small communities advance and expand. And maybe said breakup threw a major wrench in her creative process and made her too tired to even think about going on another tour. And maybe said breakup also left her emotionally closed off and seemingly unable to form a close relationship with anyone else for fear that they couldn't possibly love her for her.

But.

She does work with her best friends in a aquarium/wildlife sanctuary, she does get to live in Hawaii while she fixes Fabian’s boat, and she is about to reclaim her title of Fig the Infaethable, greatest rock star of all time.

If, that is, she can fix Fabian’s boat and write new songs that aren't about ~~_her_~~ and drenched in bad vibes and if she can find it in her to go on another tour and if and if and if. She spirals into these “and if’s” often until she can drown them out with flings that last between one tourists flight and the next.

And if having someone pretty on her arm almost every week can help distract her then so be it.

And sure that sounds disgusting but it's really not as bad as it seems. It’s not like they're not using her too, and it's not like they're not having a good time, and it's not like that's the only thing that can distract her from her “oh so tragic life”. She has her wildlife work and fixing Fabian’s boat isn’t as cumbersome as she would lead him to believe.

It's almost scary how calming it is, working to the sound of the ocean while the waves methodically lap at the boat, rock her with it’s own steady beat. She could write a song around the constant roar and rumble of the ocean.

If she were writing songs at the moment.

So anyway things are looking up. Or they would be if Arlene would stop dragging this out and let her go to work.

There's nothing wrong with Arlene, far from it but Fig is starting to feel like she really should have gotten on her plane by now and she’s asking questions like she wants this to go somewhere. Questions like what is Fig’s phone number, and if they're gonna see each other again. So Fig does what she does best. She puts on a show.

“Listen I would love to see you again but I'm uh kind of on the job right now” Fig says.

"Oh?" Arlene asks

"I'm about to tell you some top secret information but it's gotta leave with you." Fig takes a breath, looks around, and tells Arlene that she’s a secret agent.

“Figerouth Faeth why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent.” Arlene gasps

“Not so loud, you’ll blow my cover. Even if I gave you my number I won't be able to talk, I'll be in Peru.”

“Well maybe when you get back from Peru.” Arlene persists.

“I don't think that’s an option Lisa”

“Its Arlene”

“I know I changed it for your protection”

They go back and forth like this for a while, Arlene looks at her and for a second Fig thinks maybe she’s lost her touch.

“Well goodbye…” Arlene leans in for a kiss and Fig bolts.

Making sure to speak into her watch “copy that moving to the extraction point” She runs and leaps off the deck and onto a passing jet ski (sweet serendipity) hurting herself in the process but making a clean escape. Fig’s been running away from commitment for one year, five months, and twenty-seven days and she’s not about to stop now.

-.-

When Fig gets to work she is almost immediately bombarded with questions from Kristen about her “latest exploits”. Kristen is also bleeding from yet another shark bite. Fig tells her she’s technically a “vet” not a doctor all while she moves to get her suture kit and nods towards the table as she scrambles to find her words.

Kristen always does this, asks very embarrassing and wildly inappropriate questions about her latest “bone down buddy” but Fig was hoping maybe she’d be too preoccupied by her literal shark bite this time.

No dice.

"So how's the nympho from Washington" Kristen waggles her brows, Fig groans.

“She's great. I just dropped her off at the airport.” she tries to keep it brief, tries to keep it sweet and simple, tries to use her infamous evasion tactics. It's almost like she’s forgotten who she’s dealing with. Fig may be a little shy about “relationships” but Kristen famously is not and she's not some tourist Fig can just blow off with some weird excuse. Kristen knows where she lives, and where she works which is coincidentally the same place, and she would follow her wherever she’d go for as long as it takes to get the juicy deets. She’s done it before, while Fig was giving Wally (her favorite penguin) a bath, while she was feeding Artie, Shelia, Bobby, and Frankie the walruses, while she was playing a prank on Gorgug that literally entailed faking an emergency because he ate her sandwich.

Kristens not gonna leave it alone, really just wants to know that Fig is being safe and having a good time and being a good time. Her years of being raised by jawbone fully kicking in, and her months of watching Fig mope around, trade her plaid skirts, fishnets and leather for vibrant hawaiin shirts and cargo shorts. Trade her rockstar dream for working at Trackers wildlife sanctuary, trade her true love in for hot one week flings. Not that she had a choice in the matter, and not that she who will not be named was her true love.

Anyway Kristen asks and Fig answers. Tries to placate her with deflections and a story that she feels she’s told a thousand times. Different names, different restaurants and romantic spots, always their hotel rooms, always the same ending.

Kristen presses her for details, asks if they've at least done a third of all the freaky shit her and Tracker get into. Asks her if they’ve tried anything her and Tracker haven’t yet and if she wants tips and new ideas for how to spice things up.

Fig reminds her that she’s not the one in a seven year committed relationship. Tells her she thinks maybe being with someone new pretty much every week give or take is spicy enough.

And that's when she says it. Says words that awaken a fear in Fig that only ever really takes cat naps.

“One day your gonna show one of these hunnies such a good time they'll never wanna leave” and you'll be stuck waking up to the same most beautiful, radiant, sexy person you’ve ever loved just like me.”

The sentiment is nice and sweet and terrifying. It sends her mind into a frenzy. Reminds her of the time when she thought that was true. It dredges up that whirlwind of doubt again, that creeping feeling like she'll never be enough to fulfill any one person. The one that tells her there is no way that anyone worthwhile will ever... well. It’s the doubt that makes Fig have nightmares about lovers returning to the island, coming back for her. Seeing her for who she really is, a marooned rock star playing doctor. They'll see her and they’ll like the lie better. They’ll see her...and they'll leave.

Needless to say Fig has a hard time believing her. She can’t even imagine being in the type of relationship Kristen is in, the one she’s talking about. Seven years of adoration and commitment and true, pure, unadulterated love. She takes a deep breath and tries to break herself out of her mind at least long enough to reply, to deflect.

“Now why do you say such mean things to me like that and why is your foot on my pillow?”

Kristen navigates her space like she lives there, manages to put her foot and her butt on Fig’s pillow and heckles her until she goes to meet Gorgug for her shift. They both pretend they don’t see Fig’s smile falter. They both let the subject change to lighter easier things.

-.-

After work Fig goes down to the marina and feels a calm overtake her that only comes from being surrounded by the music of the ocean and the "silence" of the boat. She’s accompanied only by the creaks of the boards of the deck and the flapping of the sails in the wind. Sometimes she comes to work on ‘The Hangman’ without Gorgug (though his presence is always a blessing) and lets the work take over until she doesn't have to think anymore.

She needs this today. Some time to decompress from her kind of tense moment with Kristen and she’s kinda all touristed out.

Today she thinks maybe she's finally got it. Finally fixed the boat for good. The way the ship glides against the waves, the wind whipping against the sails, it feels like magic. Like maybe she can finally get herself back on track.

But then she hears a very unsettling crack and one of the masts breaks and sort of crashes through the upper deck and now Fig is trapped on the ocean by herself, scrambling to search for the positive while she radios for help and company.

She shoots up a flare and radios the coast guard, gives them a heads up that this is Fabian Armais Seacaster’s boat and she won’t be with the boat when they get there.

They tell her they'll tow her boat in no time which really means they'll take for fucking ever and she hitches a ride to the mainland of an island she hasn't been too before and goes to wait for her ride in a diner called the hukilau cafe. As Fig sits there she thinks In hindsight Fabian probably shouldn't let her take the boat out on her own anymore. But she gets the feeling he knows how it calms her, how she's soothed by the ocean the way he is, the way his father was.

There's a lady with a friendly smile and a British accent that breaks her out of her stupor. Her name tag reads Adaine and she looks pale like she hasn't lived here long or at the very least hasn’t spent more than two hours in the sun. She smiles at her, flips open a writing pad and starts the conversation with a friendly aloha.

“What can I get you?” she smiles and Fig is oddly comforted, it almost takes her mind off of the boat.

“Oh maybe just a coffee, i'm just waiting till my boat gets towed and my ride gets here”

“Oh yeah, what have you eaten today”

Fig thinks for a second, really goes back through her day.

“Uh..gatorade and a peanut butter cup”

Adaine looks at her, chipped nail polish, a vibrant hawaiin shirt, Hair tucked into a braid, earnest eyes and crooked smile, an abundance of piercings. She looks slightly out of place, like she doesn’t quite belong here yet.

As Adaine looks at what she recognizes to be a bi disaster, she raises her eyebrows and orders for her.

“That's not breakfast, I'll get you spam and eggs.”

She calls the order out to Riz and he looks at Fig, amused.

“She has a knack for knowing what you need.” he says.

Fig smiles at him, wishes she knew what she needed her damn self. Wonders how he’s actually gonna reach the stove and then she looks around. Looking back she’s surprised that Ayda is not the first thing she saw.

She sits and waits for the breakfast she did not order when a glare that must have come straight from hell assaults her eyes. She tries to move her head out of its path and when that fails she looks around until she finds it.

And then she sees her.

There's a woman sitting across the diner. The sun is coming through the window bouncing off of the knife in her hands, and hitting her in a way that makes her skin shimmer and her hair look like fire. She's got like three books open, glasses that have fallen to the edge of her nose and she's building a little library out of waffles cause the mood struck. Even sitting down Fig knows she’s taller than her. Fig looks at her and it’s like time stops for a moment.

She watches as she finishes her waffle model, smiles proudly at her work, goes back to her readings. She doesn’t even glance in Fig’s direction.

She’s broken out of her stupor by a quite frankly catty patron “are you staring at me or her, cause you’re starting to creep me out.

She looks back to him unamused and frankly kinda irritated. The time she spends dealing with him is time taken out of looking at her mystery girl.

“Settle down and eat your eggs mister. “

He goes back to his breakfast, Riz comes back with her spam and eggs, Adaine works the diner, and Fig watches her mystery girl until she leaves, too chicken shit to go up and talk to her. To tell her she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. It's like she’s been paralyzed by her beauty, like a spell has been cast. There’s a shift In Fig that day. A tug that begins a great unravelling. She doesn’t quite notice it but a song starts to enter her head settling in the corners of her mind. A song about angels and fate and pretty diner girls.

Fig leaves after the mystery girl, does not mean to follow her, can’t help but be drawn to her. She walks slowly, see’s diner girl get into a bright yellow jeep. Loves the way the color compliments her skin, contrasts it. Diner girl was made for bright colors, made for oranges and yellows and reds and the sun. She doesn't even notice a motorcycle pulling up next to her, that's where Fabian finds her. Smiling like an idiot, watching a bright yellow jeep drive into the horizon.


	3. Resolutions and the backpeddling we do along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to falling in love and all the back peddling we do along the way.

Gorgug is a large sweetheart of a man, a gentle soul and quite frankly a blessing. He doesn’t ask Fig about Arlene or any of her other flings really. He lets her come to him and respects when she doesn’t. Where Kristen is a battering ram he’s a soft knock at the door, waiting for you to let him in. Which is why he’s been silently watching Fig as they work around the enclosure. Waiting for her to explain what once was not but now is strange behavior. She’s practically gliding around the enclosure, her steps lighter than they have been in a very long while.

She’s hyperactive and energetic and talkative and... she’s humming. Humming like she used to, back when her head was so full of music her body couldn't contain it. Back when her feet would tap to melodies only she could hear and she’d carry her bass everywhere.

He’s also waiting for her to tell him why exactly it is she’s smiling like the first time she saw her first bass guitar in the shop and knew she had to have it.

They work for hours, silently (well Gorgug is), in tandem. They work the way Sandra Lynn taught them too, gently and patiently.

Fig is distracted, all she can think about is smooth brown skin, floppy hair on one side framing a beautiful face, shaved on the other in an inadvertent punk way. Eyes laser focused and inquisitive. That smile when she finally finished her waffle model, the fact that she was even making a waffle model to begin with. She thinks about Ayda and knows, inevitably she's gonna tell Gorgug. She’s practically dying to, she wants to be excited about this, doesn't know how not to be. Fig is an open book so full of pages she couldn’t close if she wanted to.

Gorgug notices, can sense the exact moment Fig gets it in her head to clue him In. They're giving an ultrasound to a seal when she brings it up. She tells him all about yesterday. How the boat wrecked, how she went into the diner, how she saw the most beautiful girl..

"I think she's a local.” She continues. On the inside Gorgug’s eyes are wide, his mouth agape, on the outside he doesn’t even raise a brow. “I wanted to go up to her but, it was like I couldn't, like she cast some kind of spell on me." A million thoughts race through his mind, His face stays neutral.

“She was so cute though” her voice goes even softer when she says it. She smiles and it’s sweet, private as Fig could ever get.

“I thought you liked your potential love interests from out of state” He’s gentle when he brings it up, he always is when they talk about love.

“I know, that's usually my policy, keeps from getting tied down” she jokes, pauses, and asks him to freeze the image.

He hears her tell the seal “there ya go mama”, hears her voice as it was. Fig hasn’t talked about someone like this since back before she’d met _her_. A punk bombshell beauty with a taste for rock stars and a hunger for the lifestyle. She’d dropped Fig as soon as she’d figured out that she wasn’t a walking talking stereotype. It fills him with rage just thinking about it, hurts him that someone was able to steal that shine from her. He thinks about how fast Fig falls, how it always takes her by surprise Gorgug doesn't. press but he worries all the same.

~.~

Fig goes back to the cafe after work that same day. She doesn’t even know if she’ll be there. Fig has never wished for someone to be a local in her life, she hopes for it now. When she pulls into the parking lot she’s still trying to talk herself up. Ayda flashes through her mind and it thrills her but it also makes her nervous. She steps out of the car, makes her way to the door, steels herself, reaches for the handle. She opens the door and nothing life changing happens. The cafe doesn’t disappear, she doesn't wake up in her tour bus reeling, it wasn't all a very lifelike dream.

Riz greets her when she walks in, calls her peanut butter cups in lieu of her name which she’s not sure he knows and asks her what he can get for her. It's grounding in exactly the way she needs it to be. She orders the same as last time, spam and eggs, and then she sees her. Time stops again but this time Fig’s ready for it. She walks towards the booths, Riz passes on his way to get Figs food and says a familiar hello that finally clues Fig into her name.

 _Ayda_.

Ayda, it flows through her mind. She could build a song around that name. In fact she can already hear it reaching it's crescendo. Violins and a bass guitar swelling together in such harmony it makes her whole body shiver.

She sits in a separate booth with a perfect view of who she now knows as Ayda and waits for an opening, tries to gather the courage to go up to her and be as smooth and suave as possible. She doesn't feel ready, she doesn't feel like the girl who’s woo’d dozens of tourists week after week, she feels like she's back in highschool. Desperately trying to figure out how to be herself and still get people to like her.

She decides to take a chance anyway. She gets up from the booth and her heart starts racing. Every step closer to Ayda (thank you Riz) makes her body hum with adrenaline. It's the first time she's been nervous in a long time. She’s building a waffle model when Fig gets it in her head to walk up, deeply invested in how to get the door to stand on its own. The problem presents a unique opportunity to introduce herself.

“Ya know” she all but whispers “why don’t you try this”. Fig takes a toothpick from a booth, walks to Ayda’s waffle house and sticks it all the way in through the little door, careful not to touch the actual waffle itself. Low and behold the door stays up. Ayda swings it a little and finding it satisfactory finally looks up at Fig. She regards her for a moment. Her eyes are intense, sharp and focused, and really dreamy up close. The sun reflects in them too, the rays floating through them like they're settling in amber, they come alive, the deep brown turned to dark honey. Fig wants to get even closer. Her lips part before she speaks.

“Incredible, I wonder why I didn't think of that”. Her voice comes out like she’s choosing every single word she says, filtering it herself.

“You're just too close to the problem” Fig manages.

“Ah yes an outsider's perspective”

“A fresh eye never hurts, It’s pretty, keep up the good work” Fig smiles and turns to go back to her booth, hoping that Ayda takes the queue and invites her to stay.

“WAIT!” Ayda calls to her a little more loudly than the situation demands and Fig turns back, her heart doing backflips and her mouth pulled into a smile she can’t really control.

“ I see you're sitting there alone, would you like to join me?”

"uh yes I would, I'm Fig. Figerouth... Faeth….You can call me Fig. Hi.” She doesn't know why but it comes out breathless. She also doesn't know why she’s chosen this moment to forget every smooth trick she's learned including how to say her name apparently. She does however remember how to shake hands with a pretty girl when the opportunity presents itself. Fig takes Ayda’s proffered hand into both of hers, hears her introduce herself.

“I’m Ayda,” she pauses a beat, “Ayda Aguefort”

Adaine looks in their direction and her smile turns to a concerned scowl. Fig would notice but she’s too caught up in Ayda. Fig feels like a mess like she’s plummeting towards something and she should at least try to grab onto something, at least attempt to slow down, except she doesn’t want to.

And isn't this exactly why she hadn't come up to her the day before. Shouldn't she have it at least a little more together? But Ayda is just as striking as she was yesterday. Fig doesn't get how she can look so soft and so cool at the same time. Floppy hair that looks so fluffy Fig wishes she could touch it. Sleeveless shirt showing off powerful muscles and captivating tattoos. And god It's as if the sun has chosen her and Fig totally gets appeal. Fig sits in the booth and quietly burns while Ayda goes on about Boats and nautical stuff, her brother and her guardian.

She's more surprised by the fact that she's talking about herself. Something about Ayda makes her wanna be honest. Ayda asks what she does for a living and Fig tells her she's in fish but really she's a rockstar on a slight break.

They talk about animals and music, Ayda’s library and her research on everything, her seemingly never ending quest to figure out how the world works. Trying to uncover and define its secret hidden rules, bring to light for herself all the stuff everyone else seems to intrinsically know. And Ayda is blunt as she is careful. Noting the distinctive smell of fish on Fig’s hands. Fig gets a little embarrassed.

“Yeah I'm sorry, I came straight from work.” Fig rubs some lemon juice on her fingers, tries to get the smell to abate just a little.

“No, I like it. My Guardian is a sailor, them and my brother often go on long voyages and when they come back they smell just like that. It's a smell I've come to love.”

“Well my fingers are available for your smelling pleasure anytime you like.”Fig smiles.

Ayda squawks a laugh and Figs heart leaps in her chest. Fig presses her hands to her face, trying to stop blushing, trying to calm down.

"I like your laugh," she says. She can't contain it, she wants to run almost as soon as she says it. Get her skateboard under her and some space between her and the consequences that are sure to come from what she’s said.

"I like you making me laugh," Ayda replies.

Fig must have stars in her eyes, surely Ayda must see them.

Adaine steps in, her face stern, her voice like steel.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to set up for the lunch rush" she says, have they really been talking that long.

If Fig were paying attention she would feel the tension there. Instead she's too preoccupied with the excitement of walking Ayda out instead of following her out. Ayda stands and Fig’s mouth goes dry. She is way taller than Fig and she’s got muscles like she has a personal trainer. She looks like she could throw Fig and not break a sweat. Ayda apologizes to Adaine, grabs her things and begins to walk out, Fig in tow.

They keep the conversation going as Fig walks her to her car.

Ayda looks at her watch and then back down at Fig.

“I have to go now even though I desperately and only want to stay”

Fig giggles honest to God and asks her where she's going.

‘It's my guardians birthday, every year we go and we pick out a pineapple and make them a birthday cake together.”

“Thats nice.” Fig smiles, says it and is sincere, "well I had a great time". She means that too. She feels like at the end of this she's gonna flop on her bed and flip out like some lovesick teen.

Ayda pauses, tears well up in her eyes "I had a great time as well."

Fig goes to wipe them away, pauses and asks permission, which Ayda willingly gives. She's definitely gonna flip.

And then.

“I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. “I would like to have breakfast with you again, Would you also like to have breakfast again, tomorrow morning at the same time?”

Fig almost combusts.

"I wish I could make it but...yes I will be there". Fig smiles deep and her eyes crinkle and she feels light like she used to.

“Ah a joke” Ayda smiles.

They part ways and Ayda almost catches Fig dancing in front of her car in the parking lot. Fig waves an awkward goodbye and watches Ayda’s yellow jeep drive off. She thinks that glare may have come from heaven instead.

~.~

Fig is golfing with Fabian, Gorgug, and Kristen idly wondering how she got here and how the hell Fabian got them to participate in this bourgeois pastime anyway, when two things happen. The first being Kristen attempting to hook her up with a tourist she met giving surfing lessons earlier in the day.

Kristen pipes up right when its Figs go to swing. Trails off from her previous conversation about god knows what to throw Fig information about a to-die-for blonde in an even more to-die-for bikini.

"Oh Fig by the way I met this sexy little blonde that I know you’d get along with swimmingly” she says, a horrible job related pun that Figs Kristen warped brain actually thinks is a little funny.

“I told her if she wants to have fun you're the one to talk to, you want her number?" her smirk is endearing, her offer startlingly unappetizing.

“You pimping tourists for me now,'' she replies. She's taking her time looking for clubs, honestly she’s not trying to stall it's just if she’s gonna play this game she’s gonna at least try to play it with some style. Or at least that's what she tells herself and she's not avoiding unasked questions either she can answer anything at anytime.

“Yes.” comes the answer.

“I'm staying in sorry.”

“What?” she asks and Fig can feel the shock in her voice, doesn’t have to look to know that Kristen is eyeing her like she’s not gonna let this go. Rearing up to bombard Fig with questions she doesn't know she has the answers to.

And then sweet Gorgug, sweet and very good at taking advantage of the serendipitous, points out that Kristens wound has reopened, he would have done it anyway and has because Kristen for some reason cannot stay away from sharks. But Fig can feel the hidden purpose behind it when the conversation turns to sharks and why Kristen is so intent on not staying away from them but studying them instead.

“First of all” she starts “Sharks are like dogs they only bite when you touch their private parts, and anyway sharks are gentle and noble creatures”. Kristen goes on like this while Fig gears up.

“Here's the money shot baby.” Fig interrupts absolutely no one, she takes the opportunity to take her turn. She pauses, takes a breath. Fig swings and her ball goes past the hole and off the succeeding cliff.  
~.~  
Fig climbs down the cliff face, cursing the ball and Fabian and the concept of golf itself, searching for what is quite literally going to be a pinprick of white in a sea of sand only to find it in the hands of none other than Ayda Aguefort herself.

She wears a flowy bathing suit cover over a vibrant orange bikini set, vivid against her dark skin.

Fig doesn't question why she's there, on a pretty deserted stretch of beach, on a part of the island very far from her own.

Her need to hear her voice, that analytical careful tone, outweighs everything else.

“Woah Ayda what are you doing here i've been thinking about you all morning, I can't wait to have breakfast with you tomorrow” Fig physically can’t stop looking at Ayda and Ayda...she draws closer and closer..

“I know and I just want to eat you up,” Ayda replies.

Fig pauses, clears her throat, she hasn’t known Ayda long but she feels like the way she’s talking is very un Ayda like.

“Really?”

“um hmm, tomorrow, and the next day and the next day and the next day”

And suddenly Fig’s underneath her, slender hands cup her face, Ayda blots out the sun and becomes it at the same time...  
~.~  
Fig wakes up two three amused faces staring down at her. Her coming to leads to the second thing. A groundbreaking epiphany if you will.

She’s way more into Ayda than she should be.

Her mind is racing, Within herself she thinks of all the ways this could go wrong, thinks of where her last relationship got her. She feels that fear grip her, fear that used to give her nightmares about friends and fans rebuking her, the fear that currently gives her nightmares about her flings coming back for her and leaving disillusioned and dissatisfied and sadly gives in. Without herself she takes the number from Kristen and resolves to fall back into old habits.

“I can't be falling for a local", she says. "I’m never going back to that diner.”

Amusement turns to concern and tension is broken as it usually is among friends.

“This where you got hit” Fabian presses on her head directly where the ball hit.

"OWWW YES"  
~.~

Fig is sitting across from a busty blonde sipping a large fishbowl Fig ordered her with all the intentions of getting back into the game of “tourist attraction”. She wants to make this work, thinks about how Ayda made her feel something and wants to skateboard away and hide behind a tree.

But she’s sitting here in front of a woman who is so clearly not Ayda that it hurts. Lorraine (she thinks it's Lorraine) talks to her and it goes in one ear and out the other. It's a stark contrast to who she was just this morning. They sit and they talk about nothing and Fig can only think about how easy this was with Ayda. Talking to her, making her laugh, letting her in, taking her in and memorizing her so she could keep doing things to make her stick around. And isn’t that exactly why she’s here in the first place. Because it was too easy. Too easy to lose herself and find herself all over again in Ayda. To rediscover how it felt to be seen, and not want to shrink away from that light but to bask in it. Let go and reveal herself.

And yeah it's mushy shit like that, that's exactly why Fig is here tonight. She shakes herself out of her head, sets her sights on aforementioned blonde and tries to pay attention to what she's saying. She manages to zone in right when Lorraine gets the idea to finish dinner and get to “desert”.

Lorraine (it's definitely Lorraine) has begun chugging her drink through her straw alarmingly fast and making extreme eye contact.

"I really wanna do something fun tonight" Lorraine says.

She’s giving Fig the look they always give her when it’s time to do what they’re really here for, biting her lip and looking at Fig like she's hungry and Figs a full course meal. Fig watches this woman who she isn't even interested in, finish a drink that is way too big for her to have finished as fast as she had, and instead of being impressed she thinks about Ayda. If she drinks, if she goes to bars, what she might be like drunk, what she’s doing right now.

Loraine finishes her drink with a woo and a shake and a flirtatious smile. Fig orders her another fishbowl. When Loraine finishes that one there's nothing left to hide behind.

"I think I'm getting a little drunk" she says "what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" Fig repeats. And in that moment she's asking herself the same question in a very different way. It’s almost like she's daring herself to come up with the right answer, to tell the truth. An image of Ayda laughing at something she'd said, practically glowing in the sun, flashes in her mind and she feels compelled, tells her date how she really feels.

"Truth is I'm not drunk at all and neither are you, there's no alcohol in these drinks, Sadly I've used this tactic many times. It helps lovely tourists such as yourself loosen up without impairing your ability to stay awake all night and have guilt free vigorous sex with me.”

Loraine raises her eyebrows and takes her lips from the straw. Fig hopes that she’s shattered her illusion.

“Can I just..pretend you didn't say that, and we do this anyway.” Lorraine is willing to play the part, sees Fig as a wild, fun night. Fig thinks she’s ready to play a different role.

“No I don't think I can, sorry”

The silence is awkward until Lorraine breaks it, asks if she at least knows someone else she can have a good time with, she’s nothing if not committed and it's the first time Fig has been impressed with her all night. Fig does what she does best, she improvises, points out Fabian who’s at this bar more often than not, trying and failing to recreate the Fig experience and at the very least having a good time. Lorraine gives her a grateful smile and wink before she waddles on over.

Fig comes through the night with a revelation, she doesn't want to be afraid anymore or at least she doesn't want to let it rule her. She should have whiplash from the way she keeps changing her mind. Instead she feels like she’s settling into an old comfortable skin. She slips on her jacket, lights a cigarette and goes home to get ready for her date tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Adaine is not a meanie  
> Yes Ayda is wearing a crop top  
> No Fabian does not have game  
> Yes I relate to Fig way too much 
> 
> I based this Aydas look on that animatic fearful symmetry by lemonsharq because the drawings are my favorites https://youtu.be/bgcPEatIwSA

**Author's Note:**

> I simultaneously have every idea where this is going and no idea how its gonna turn out. It might start out super slow so I hope you bear with me and I hope its absolutely fantastic.


End file.
